


In The Ruins That Started It All

by KaireanAlbarea



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaireanAlbarea/pseuds/KaireanAlbarea
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo finally had the time to celebrate Mikleo's Birthday. What they didn't was that it was more than a birthday celebration.
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	In The Ruins That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to to some SorMik and who would've thought that my first would involve smut? Anyway, thanks to my friend akasei0411 for giving some pointers about the papapa scenes ^.^

\-----  
Sorey has been looking forward for a specific day to come. It was finally Mikleo’s birthday. Back when they were kids, they didn’t really celebrate their birthdays as they never bothered to ask Zenrus or any seraphim in Elysia about the day of their births. The seraphim didn’t bother sharing the fact either.

“I hope Mikleo likes my gift...” Sorey muttered worriedly, pacing back and forth and scratching his head once in a while. 

Sorey had just woken up from his thousand-year slumber after he used his body as a vessel for Maotelus. The first time he saw Mikleo again was when the water seraph was about to fall to his death inside a ruin he found while waiting for his childhood friend to wake up. Since then, they have been together, travelling around Glenwood and doing what they can to help people in need. 

“Mikleo’s appearance sure changed a lot.” Sorey thought, reminiscing about the first time he saw Mikleo after all those years. “He’s gotten quite handsome...” he blushed at his own thoughts and slapped his face to wake himself up from being dazed.

“Sorey, come on! We have to go!” A loud call from Mikleo reached Sorey through closed doors. 

The brunet took the bag that was resting on his bed hastily and left his home. Upon closing the doors, he was met with a familiar face who has grown an inch taller than him and donned a high ponytail to tie up his hair.

“What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for so long.” The white-haired boy said as he tapped his right foot slowly, arms crossed and looked at Sorey with a raised brow.

“I’m sorry, Mikleo! I just wanted to pack a few things since we’ll be away for a while!” Sorey laughed awkwardly at Mikleo and pushed his back with both his hands to let the seraph lead the way. “Let’s go!”

Mikleo just sighed and then gave a small smile that was unnoticed by Sorey. They said their goodbyes to everyone in Elysia and headed towards the village’s entrance.

Before they were fully out of the area, Sorey stopped Mikleo, looking like he wanted to say something.

“Uhmm... Mikleo?”

“Sorey? What’s wrong?”

“I have something to give you...” He replied. Not long after that, he scuffled inside the bag he was carrying and took out a special item.

“Sorey?” Mikleo closed in on him, looking intently at his friend, arms on his waist. “Are you feeling sick?”

As Sorey realized that Mikleo was too close to him, his face turned red. He felt like he was about to hurl in nervousness and waved his hands profusely in panic. “Oh ugh...! Mi-mikleo.. I... I... I’m o-o-okay...! I just—-!”

Seeing that Sorey was flustered and that he hid what he took from his bag behind his back, Mikleo squinted his eyes. “Eh.....” he trailed off.

“H-h-here...!” Sorey took a deep breath and exhaled within a blink of an eye and handed out the little thing he was holding to Mikleo. “Mikleo! Ha-ha-....”

At this point, Mikleo just stared at the gift, not much minding that Sorey was so embarrassed in front of his long-time friend. He blinked slowly, not knowing how to react.

“Happy Birthday!” Sorey choked a bit before he was able to say the words. His voice cracked and it made his face even redder. Surely, this is harder than fighting hellions, Sorey thought.

Mikleo reached out for the gift and asked Sorey about it.

“It’s a hair tie. You can use it to tie your hair up...” Sorey answered. “I made it for you.” To be honest, the poor boy didn’t know what to say so he stated the obvious.

Mikleo was dumbfounded but he was happy to receive a gift from Sorey. He gave a gentle smile at Sorey and held his hands. “Why don’t you put it on me?” 

“Wha-?”

“You can tie my hair up with this.” Mikleo was still smiling, with a slight but visible blush. 

Sorey gulped and nodded slowly.

They sat down just a tad away from the monolith near the village entrance and Mikleo took off the tie he was using for his locks.

“Can I... braid it?” Sorey asked Mikleo for permission and when the seraph replied with a nod, the brunet started messing with his hair.

“I didn’t know you knew my birthday.” Mikleo said, loud enough for Sorey to hear. 

“Before we went to Ladylake for the first time, I already asked Gramps.”

“I see... wait, if you know my birthday, then do you know yours?” Mikleo jolted a bit but remained in position because he knew that it’ll hurt if Sorey accidentally yanked his hair.

“Yes... I do know my birthday too. But we really didn’t have time to celebrate so I didn’t mention it...” 

“Well, you better tell me your birthday so we can celebrate it together.”

Sorey nodded as he continued braiding Mikleo’s hair. After finishing the braid and securing it with the hair tie, they both stood up and faced each other. Mikleo touched the braid, feeling his new do.

“How do I look?” Mikleo asked.

“Beautiful...” 

Taken aback by Sorey’s answer, Mikleo’s face went all red and now he was the embarrassed one.

Sorey noted to himself that the blush on Mikleo’s face was accentuating his light complexion. He looked truly beautiful and regal. He loved his purple eyes that glistened with a shade of pink when the sun shines on it. He loved his long hair that was wavy, silky white and had tints of blue. He was reminded that he always loved it when he ran his hand on Mikleo’s hair. Of course, this was just his appearance. In truth, Sorey cherished everything about Mikleo.

Without much thought, while Mikleo hid his face, Sorey took a step and placed his lips against the other. His tongue played inside Mikleo’s mouth and he cupped Mikleo’s face with both hands full of care.

Sorey was engrossed with their exchange and Mikleo was taking it all in. Both felt their souls getting entwined. If seraphim do get pregnant just by being linked this closely, Mikleo was sure he would be pregnant now. Exposing their feelings for the other to see, Sorey and Mikleo began to imagine what life would have been like if they didn’t meet each other. Surely, things would be a whole lot different but they knew that somewhere along the way, they would eventually meet each other. They certainly did not regret their meeting one bit. They were thankful that Zenrus took them in and made them partners. There was also the fact that they were both from Camlann and this made their bond stronger. They both thought that ever since birth, they have already been connected.

They both fell on the grass, Sorey on top of Mikleo. Sorey made sure Mikleo won’t hit his head by putting a hand on the back of the water seraph’s head.

Mikleo wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck and opened his moist eyes gradually, looking at Sorey’s warm and loving gaze. Mikleo admitted to himself that he didn’t realize that his feelings ran this deep. He thought they were just friends; just childhood friends; just Shepherd and Sub-Lord; just two brothers.

Sorey had one hand supporting Mikleo’s head as he propped him for their kiss. As their interaction proceeded, Sorey started to trail his hand from Mikleo’s shoulders to his arms, then to his hand, then to the torso, then finally, his thigh. Mikleo felt his body tighten and he started to flinch. The seraph could still feel the heat of Sorey’s hand that made it’s way to his thigh. The former Shepherd squeezed it for a bit and softened his touch when he felt Mikleo twitch. He noted that Mikleo’s legs had gotten longer and smoother. He wasn’t sure if it was because Mikleo was a seraph or if he just took care of his body well. You’d really start to think about these things when you realize that you have both grown into fine men.

Compared to Mikleo, Sorey’s body was rough. It might have been because of all his training since he had to swing his sword more than Mikleo with his staff. He had darker skin than him and his skin wasn’t as smooth as a baby’s butt but it was clear of any blemishes and well, he knew how to take a bath once on a while.

Mikleo let out a yelp when Sorey touched a sensitive part of him. “So-Sorey....!” Mikleo let out an aroused call and gripped the hand that touched his part. No one knew exactly when but it turned out that Mikleo’s pants were magically undone and Sorey grabbed his erected rod to touch. 

“Sorey... I— ahh—!” The seraph whined and bit his lip hard that a drop of blood started to stain his rosy lips.

There were tears in Mikleo’s eyes but his weak appearance only made Sorey do him more. Sorey saw the blood and was worried he’d hurt him but what he did instead of asking if he was alright was to lick off the blood from Mikleo’s lips. 

“Sorey... why did... you...” Mikleo sounded so defeated. He didn’t expect that he’ll end up in a sorry stare because he let Sorey win. They were rivals after all. He was so battered up, you would think they fought Heldalf all over again. 

“I’m taking everything for myself, Mikleo.” Sorey said in a serious expression. 

Just like Mikleo, he was breathing was heavy, filled with lust but his gaze never wavered. His eyes were glued to that one person he knew he would devote his life to forever.

They stopped, with both of them catching their breath, Mikleo under Sorey’s figure. The brunet then carried the white-haired seraphim bridal style and ran towards Mabinogio Ruins. 

“Let’s continue this there.” The now-confident Sorey whispered, his warm breath tickling the inside of Mikleo’s ear. His embarrassment earlier disappeared as if it didn’t exist at all. The seraph simply nodded as his trembling body held onto Sorey tightly.

They went inside the ruins and continued where they left off at the exact space where they found Alisha unconscious years ago.

They started the second round by disrobing each other with haste. Sorey told Mikleo to lie prone and asked if he can insert his part into him.

“A-asking.. permission now is—-!” Mikleo choked as Sorey didn’t really wait for an answer and went in and penetrated him.

Mikleo was lying on his stomach between Sorey’s arms. Upon the insertion, Mikleo’s voice cracked and let out a soft moan. 

“If it hurts... tell me... okay?” Sorey’s voice sounded tired but there was still a gentle tone in his words. 

Mikleo has been silent and couldn’t really utter a coherent word he received Sorey.

Sorey slowly thrusted back and forth, making sure Mikleo was not in too much pain. Huffing and puffing in between, Sorey said a quiet ‘I love you’ that Mikleo didn’t miss.

“Sorey... I love you too...” Mikleo was also out of breath but he did not hesitate to inform Sorey that he did share the same emotions as him.

This time, their connection became even more deeper. It’s as if they were of one body and mind. This was a deeper bond than the armatus though.

“I’ve always loved you, Sorey... Everything that you are, and everything that you will be, I will eternally love... I give myself to you... and only you...”

“Mikleo...” Full of joy, Sorey hugged him tightly, exhausted from all the action that happened between them. “Me too, Mikleo. I love you. I love you with all my heart.”

They could still feel each other’s heat but they were exhausted, so they halted their little ‘ruin’ exploration.

Sorey felt a shiver coming from Mikleo and stood up to get Mikleo’s outer top and covered him up. “I’m sorry, it must be freezing here...” He then gave Mikleo the rest of his clothes and Sorey started to put on his own clothes. “I don’t know if you get sick or anything so why don’t we stop for the now?”

“Okay...” Mikleo sounded dejected but he was more worried for Sorey. He was human after all. He would probably get sick faster than him. Even though they already confessed to each other, the dying tension made things awkward for them. They were both catching their breaths and not one broke the silence. Mikleo laid down on the cold floor and closed his eyes.

Sorey looked at him and saw him relax. He then remembered that that wasn’t the only gift he had for him. He took a small pouch from the bag and emptied it on his palms. Two rings came out, giving out a twinkling sound as it came in contact with each other. 

“I was afraid he’ll reject these but I think I can give his ring now...” He thought, clutching the rings tightly and mustered the strength to give it to him.

“Mikleo?”

As soon as Mikleo heard Sorey’s voice, he opened his eyes and sat up straight. “Hmm?”

Sorey didn’t give a verbal reply but he put a ring on Mikleo’s finger and slid the other on his ring finger. “Now we’re a pair!” Sorey’s heart was beating fast and he wanted to smack himself for that cringe-y performance.

Mikleo could do nothing but laugh; it was loud and it echoed through the ruins. It wasn’t a laugh to mock him, no. It was a refreshing laugh that said ‘You are so clumsy but that was cute.’

Mikleo threw himself at Sorey and told him once again, “I love you.” His delight was showing on his face and it felt like he was glowing. Sorey blinked a few times thinking he could actually see an outline of light around Mikleo.

Sorey affectionately hugged him back. “I love you too, Mikleo.”

\---End?---


End file.
